Racing Time
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Martin brewer Goes back to Glenoke after 5 years. he meets a women that makes him change his past literaly..Maybe he could tell his one true love this way.Marthie
1. Traveling back

It's been 5 years since Martin last saw Ruthie he kicks himself often about not telling her how much he loved her, but now it was too late. Martin was now looking at a wedding invitation he read it so many times, but still couldn't believe it was true. _Ruthie Rayne Camden and Sam Oliver Winchester are to bemarried June 3rd 2012 at the Glenoke protestant church._ A tear found it's way down Martin's face. He looked at the Calendar today was August 28th he was leaving tomorrow to see the girl he always loved but never got to have.

NEXT DAY- he boarded the plane still not exciting about seeing Ruthie engaged by someone who was not him. He sighed as he took a seat next to a girl with long blond curly hair and a man with dirty blond hair he decided to introduce himself because he knew it will be a long ride from Boston to California.

"Hi my name is Martin Brewer." He said to the two people in front of him.

"I'm Tru Sutherlin." The girl smiled and shook his hand.

"And I'm Dean Winchester." He said just looking at his hand; he seemed to be clinging on to the arms of the seat.

"I'd shake your hand, but I'm petrified of planes." Martin's brain just clicked.

"Did you say your last name was Winchester? " he nodded in a twitchy manner.

"My little bother is getting married I'm the best man." Dean took a picture out and showed Martin. Martin's eyes soften as he saw a beautiful tan women with long curly hair with Carmel highlights he knew it was Ruthie she looked so much different. Martin noticed a tear dropping on the photograph She looked so happy with the man with his arms around her waste.

"So what's your story where is your destination?" dean asked quickly forgetting about the plane ride.

" I'm going to your brothers wedding." He took the invitation out of his pocket. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Bride side?" He asked. Martin nodded.

"You seem upset." Tru said softly.

"Did you love her?" Dean and Martin completely forgot about the other girl sitting there.

"I did." Martin said looking at the ground.

"You still do." Tru said.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had just told her I loved her. I guess I lost my Chance." Dean felt sorry for him he looked like he was so in love with this girl.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back to high school maybe that could havechange everything." Martin said as he looked at the girl her eyes glowed and Dean started to freak out .

"Martin don't look in her eyes! He warned. But it was too late he saw time rewind in her eyes and then as fast as it happened it stopped he opened his eyes at the sound of an alarm clock.

"What in the…" he found that he was in the Camden's garage apartment he went to the calendar next to his mirror it said 2006. Then he noticed that he looked like his old 17-year-old self.

"Okay…"

Tell me how you like it plz r&r

luv Grace


	2. Martin will change everything

Martin was so freaked out he noticed he was in his boxers so he went to his closet and saw all his old clothes. He took out a black button up shirt and pair of jeans after he was dress he went downstairs to get answers. As he made his way to the back door he ran into Ruthie taking out the trash.

"Hey Martin."

"OMG Ruthie your 15." She gave him a confused look.

"Good job Martin and your 17." She talked to him like he was slow.

"Okay what's going on?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Martin are you okay?" he started to shake his head.

"I was just flying back from Boston to go to your wedding I haven't seen your family for 5 years how am I in my 17 year old body. This must be a dream. Wait a minute Dean…"

"Dean? Whois Dean? and My wedding? Martin what are you talking about? "She was starting to worry.

"I was talking to him and that girl and her eyes her eyes they glowed OMG what the heck was she.

"It was just a dream okay?"Ruthie assured

"Martin are you just trying to make me forget about seeing Zoë come out from your apartment this morning?"

" Hang on I remember this. You catch Zoë come out from my apartment and you blackmail me to ask Vincent to go out with you."

"How did you know about Vincent? Martin what is going on?" Ruthie was even more curious.

"Second chance I wanted second chance." He looked up at Ruthie the girl he loves. he was going to change everything.

"But you are not going to blackmail me I'm going to tell Eric." Ruthie ran after him.

"Okay you read my Diary didn't you." Martin didn't know what to say.

"Yea I read your diary." He lied.

"Loser." She stormed back in the house.

Martin followed her and told Rev. Camden everything about Zoë and he was happy that Martin was Honest. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Dean woke up incredibly confuse then he remembered going on a plane to be the best Man in Sam's wedding.

"Martin." he whispered. He ran to the calendar and saw it was no longer 2012 but 2006, which means that he is 25 and his brother is 19. "Tru, she must have been a time-Jeanie and granted Martin's wish to go back to high school so he could have a second chance." But little does Martin know this is the worse thing that could happen. Dean had to get Sam he had to track Martin Brewer before it was too late.

Yes gilmoreheaven this is a 7th heaven and supernatural crossover. Plz R&R… if I get 5 reviews then I'll post the next chapter very soon.

Luv Grace


	3. Proof and wonders

Martin and Ruthie walked down the Hall of Glenoke High School

"What was that whole thing with my wedding and second chances?" Ruthie asked. Martin wanted to tell her but he could change everything. He could avoid Sandy and finally tell Ruthie how he feels he couldn't believe he had this chance maybe Tru was an Angel of destiny or time. Martin didn't know what he did know was that he was not going to let Ruthie get away this time around.

Dean walked up a flight of wooden stairs leading him to Sam's apartment he finally reached the door he gently opened it and saw Sam asleep on his books.

"College." He said disgusted. He walked over to the desk and slouched down.

"Sam the Bogyman is in your closet!" he yelled and Sam jumped up and broke his chair landing on his back. Dean couldn't help but laugh the bogyman was Sam's worst day but we won't get into that. Sam got really mad and grabbed his melted frozen cap. and dumped it on his head.

"Thanks." Dean said between drips.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned.

"I'm on a hunt and you're going to help me." He said walking over to a picture of Sam's girlfriend, Jessica.

"I told you Sam that I'm no…."

"Your girlfriend is obviously not dead yet." Dean stated.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Sam listen I am from the future I went on a plane to Glenoke to be in your wedding." Sam's eye fell.

"Wait. What?"

"What's today's date?" dean questioned.

"September 3rd." dean nodded.

"Dean I am very lost."

"Sam I'm going to tell you what is going to happen today okay." He said as he stepped towards his brother. Sam nodded.

"Your girlfriend dies tonight."

"Don't even joke.."

"It's not a joke Sam I met a time Genie on the plane she granted a wish for a man who wanted a second chance with the one girl he's ever loved."

"Well why are you dragging me into this?" he said softly still not wanting to belive his girlfriend will die.

"Sam the guy wished a second Chance with your future wife." Dean felt something in his pocket. He took it out it was the picture of future Sam and his future wife.

"Want more proof." He said as he gave him the picture.

"This can't be..But…" Dean retrieved the picture back.

"Sam you know about Time genies as well as I do, we need to stop this or innocent people will die."

"Alright but Jessica is com…" Dean cut him off again.

"No Sam you can't stop it we need to fix this and we need to let things happened as planned."

"Dean what if you got a chance to go back and save Mom would you just say we have to let her die, I can't lose Jessica."

"I know this must be dif…"

"You don't know anything Dean I won't go without Jessica." Dean thought of a plan before answering.

"Okay." Sam was shocked he must be up to something but he went to go find Jessica.

**Well I hope you like Chapter 3 even though it was short I wanted to get to show you that something terrible will happen if Martin changes too much of his past and time will actually be fast forward and rewound by another appearance of Tru the time genie I have to tell you that I made time genies so if you get confused plz ask Marthie will happen don't worry…luv you guy and thanks Bluebaby for the lovely compliments and I will try to update "When I live with the Camdens but I'm not sure how to end it.**

**Luv Grace**


	4. time is out here

"Hey Ruthie." Martin greeted. Ruthie looked up for some reason he looked very nervous.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"So Ruthie I was wondering if you would come with me to the town carnival it's the last day and I really want to go." Ruthie was shocked. Was he finally asking her out?

"Um…Sure Martin that sounds like fun." She agreed.

"Great we'll leave in about an hour sounds good." Martin said with a huge smile on his face. Ruthie couldn't help but smile back.

"Sounds good." She shut her locker and once Martin was out of sight she started to squeal and jump up and down.

Martin was so happy he got another chance he is actually going to tell her everything. As Martin crossed the street he saw a face that he would never forget and the perfect blond hair with the elegant curls. It was Tru from the plane the girl who gave him a second chance. Martin went to go meet her but as a bus went by she was gone.

"Jessica!" Sam yelled. Dean walked in behind him.

"Hi hun….." she stopped when she saw Dean.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Dean Sam's brother." Sam looked at dean usually dean would say he was the cuter brother and flirt with the beautiful girl infront of him but he didn't he acted mature. Sam knew something was up.

"Hi." She responded to dean.

"Jessica I need to tell you something, something you probably will not like but it's something you need to know if we are in a serious relationship.

She knew Sam was finally going to let him in. She always thought he had a secret about his life.

"Ok let's talk." The y walked in the kitchen and Sam began to tell the story of his life.

Martin and Ruthie left for the carnival. Ruthie looked amazing martin kept thinking she was wearing a Black flowy skirt and a Lavender Halter-top with flat black ballet slippers with pink beads. Her hair was in her natural curl and her make-up was done to bring out ever aspect of her Mocha brown eyes.

"You look nice by the way." Martin said as he took a hold of Ruthie's hand as they were about to get on the rocking-boat.

"Thanks." She said with a blush she loved the feel of Martin's hand in hers.

They went on about 6 awesome rides and played 3 gamed and Ruthie won them all but not because Martin let her but because Martin just plainly sucked.

"Hey you want to go on the ferries wheel?" Ruthie said brightly.

"Sounds like fun." Martin put his arm around her waist as they went on the ferries wheel. The right slowly went up but there was a technical difficulty and the ride got stuck as Martin and Ruthie went to the top.

"Well I guess we'll be stuck here awhile." Ruthie said shyly."

"Hey Ruthie." Martin said looking in her eyes.

"Yea Martin." She said stuttering a bit.

"I…I…I love you." Ruthie was happy and shocked.

"I love you too Martin." She said tears filling her eyes Martin gently kissed her but there lips kept getting faster and soon enough their tongs found each other but soon after Tru popped out of no where scaring Ruthie and Martin both Martin and Ruthie got lost in her eyes and time started to speed up once again bringing them to a whole different place.

At the same time:

Dean was somehow excluded from time the walls felt like they were tearing down and Dean felt lost within the universe.

Sorry for the delay and that it's a bit short but thanks for the reviews.


	5. Varnice

Dean's eyes open he was laying on a pavement everything around him was different and frightening Dean didn't know what to think when he saw his brother lying next to him but he was older . He reached over to wake him up and Sam twitched then shot his eyes open..

"Jeese Dean! Wow you look old." Sam looked around wondering where he was and where Jessica was.

"Wait a minute where is Jessica?" Sam started to panic.

"Sam calm down I think the time genie must of turned time ahead again, which means Martin did something to change the future." Sam nodded his head

"So where are we?" he asked as he looked around.

"I don't know but something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore." He said as he started to walk towards a random bulletin board.

"Funny." Sam said with sarcasm.

* * *

But for Ruthie and Martin they were stuck in a place that was in between reality and fantasy. When both, Ruthie and Martin saw a girl with her beautiful blond curls and her flawless elegant face walk towards them.

"Tru." Was all Martin stated.

"Yes Martin, but my real name is Trunias ." she said with a warm soft voice. At this point Ruthie was thinking who names there kid Trunias.

"Where are we?" Ruthie asked.

"Your in a world that straddles both mine and yours, we call it limbo the true name is arnus.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." She told Martin.

"Afraid not." he assured

"Martin you came back for one purpose ,to have a chance to tell Ruthie how you feel and by doing this your life changed drastically the future you use to know is now faded, but this is not always good…" she stops to take off a necklace it was pure diamond but on the bottom was a weird watch none that Ruthie nor Martin has ever seen. Trunais put it over Martin's neck.

"Martin you have 5 chances to change something that was to happen that you did not want to happen. You and you alone will be able to see the varnice(the watch) around your neck." She turned to Ruthie.

"I am sorry Ruthie, but after I return you back to the time planned, you won't have no memory of this." Ruthie looked up in satisfaction and disappointed.

"Why can't she?" Martin asked. She simply smiled and bent down towards him.

"Because it's your wish." As she spoke her words Tru's eyes glowed and white fog circled around them.

Next thing martin knew he was laying naked in bed next to Ruthie.

"Well this is nice." He said to himself.

**Alright it's a bit short but It gave you some info….up next…Martin and Ruthie live there day as a married couple but unfortunately something terrible happens that will give martin no other choice then to use the Varnice Trunais gave him. Sam finds out terrible news about Jessica and a surprise character from the WB will appear in this story… I hope you like!**

**Luv Grace**


End file.
